


Friend Stealer III: Albus' Revenge

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Revenge, Sexual Content, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Albus refuses to let James win. For Scorpius' sake ofcourse, no other reason.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Friend Stealer III: Albus' Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say thanks for all the support and comments, it means a lot. Here is the third installment! Enjoy!

Albus was miserable, his victories were always short lived. He was surprised that James was still flirting with Scorpius. He figured James would turn to something else once he 'won'. James probably just wanted to piss him off more, it couldn't be because he actually _liked_ Scorpius. His brother was not known to stick to one person. Ever. He was never satisfied for long.

He still had no plan as to how to get James back seeing as all his own pranks tended to blow up in his face without Scorpius' help. Albus woke up in the middle of the night haunted by what he had seen in the kitchen. He just needed to splash some cold water on his face, he walked to the bathroom. Strangely it was open a crack and he heard a voice, James'. Curiousity getting the best of him Albus peeked through the door to see James leaning up against the counter, a look of pure ecstasy on his face, thrusting his lower body. It made no sense until he saw Scorpius on his knees, James' prick in his mouth.

"Fuck. You look so good like this. Your lips around my cock." James said. 

_Bloody hell, James is a sick bastard._

He had to stop this right now, but he couldn't let either one know he saw. Especially Scorpius. Albus looked around for anything that would make a lot of noise, to wake his parents up. Then he saw it, the tall column with a rather expensive vase on it. That would surely make a lot of noise. 

Albus shook the column causing the ornate vase to fall. He walked quickly back to his room. On his way he heard cursing and scrambling in the bathroom. Albus went back in his room, shutting the door carefully before anyone was the wiser. He smirked to himself as he lay in bed hearing footsteps in the hallway and his Dad's voice. 

Albus woke up the next morning feeling pretty good. He had gotten a little bit of revenge, it was a start. He hoped James had gotten in trouble. When he opened his door, a sludgey substance covered him. When did James find the time? A piece of parchment floated down, folded in half. Albus opened the note, it read 

_Dear brother of mine,_

_I know what you did. Git. Thought I'd leave a present for you before I left for my 'punishment'. Enjoy._

__

__

_With Love,_

_James_

_p.s. Scorpius gives great head. Thought you should know.  
_

Albus crumpled up the paper angrily, throwing it in the waste bin. He had to end this. He was failing Scorpius and that was never ok. He had to think up something big. 

Scorpius had come out of the guest room soon after that and helped Albus get cleaned up. Scorpius had refused to help Albus prank James back, unsurprisingly. They later found out that James was over at the Burrow degnoming the garden as punishment. Albus found it hard to look Scorpius in the eyes that day after what he had seen. 

The next night Albus woke up to go to the bathroom. He heard noises coming from James' room. Albus pressed his ear up against the door, he heard heavy breathing and moaning. 

_No. Not again._

Albus had to know though so he opened the door a little, Scorpius tended not to notice any other noises in the throws of passion. Albus hated that he even knew that about his best friend. He saw James lying on top of Scorpius, James must have heard him because his thrusts sped up and he actually started kissing Scorpius. Albus closed the door, not wanting to see anymore. He needed a plan.  


\----------------------

"Where is Scorpius?" James asked a few days later.

"He's on a date." Albus said nonchalantly. He had come up with his plan the night he saw them in James' bedroom. He should have thought of it sooner, really. He recruited Rose's help in scoping out candidates. He proposed the idea to Scorpius who had refused at first. Albus asked him why, wondering if Scorpius would finally tell him. He didn't, instead he agreed to the date which Albus predicted he would.

James stiffened, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Albus said, savoring the moment.

"Where is this _date_?" James gritted out. 

"I'm not telling you that." Albus said. 

"But he's mine." 

"No, James. See, this is your problem. He's his own person. Not yours. He deserves better than this nighttime shagging you two have. I'm not letting you use him anymore. It's over." Albus said pointedly.

"I'm not using him!" James protested.

"Then what is this, James?" Albus questioned.

James didn't answer.

"If you really care about Scorpius, I suggest you drop this. Leave him alone." Albus said and walked away, he'd leave James to think about it. Would he do the noble Gryffindor thing?

\--------------------

James had actually backed off. Completely. He was now either holed up in his room or out of the house. Scorpius was concerned, but Albus was sure he'd get over it. They were due to go back to school soon anyway and this would soon be just a distant memory.

"What have you done to James?" Lily asked accusingly. 

"Nothing." Albus said. "You know I can never pull one over on him." 

Lily sighed, "I suppose. He's just acting so... strange." 

"Teenage hormones." Albus said dismissively. 

He couldn't believe it. He had won. He had finally won. Victory couldn't feel any sweeter. James was fine he was sure, he'd bounce back, he was never one to wallow. He just wanted to make him feel guilty, but it wouldn't work. Albus had won.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one a little close ended in case this would be the last one it would have a kind of conclusion.
> 
> Also I finally put a little Lily in because she lives in the house to and I figured I should write her a bit. Poor Lily gets neglected by me a lot, oops.
> 
> Let me know if you'd like a continuation and if you want me to use someone else's pov like James' or Scorpius'.


End file.
